Talk:Lyric of Zeal
Am I the only one who finds this skill to be ridiculously overpowered? You use signets (generally) when you're out of energy anyway (you use Leech Signet instead of Power Drain, Signet of Lost Souls instead of Taste of Pain, Signet of Humility instead of Diversion, Barbed Signet instead of Vampiric Gaze, Signet of Devotion instead of Orison, Signet of Twilight instead of Expunge Enchantments, and the list goes on); turning Signets for your whole party (well, assuming they stay in shout range) from "Energy cost mitigation" into active Energy management is just insanely awesome. Get two Paragons alternating this and make sure everyone has a signet with a reasonable (say, 10s or less) recharge time and your party's energy total just got boosted to crazy amounts. It's like spreading Symbols of Inspiration to the ENTIRE PARTY. Might not be the best skill to randomly bring in a PUG, but in a well-crafted group I can see this definitely changing the way people balance their energy. 149.169.109.224 18:17, 19 November 2006 (CST) I don't find it to be very "overpowered" at all. Not all players incorporate signets into their builds and most signets are very slow on the recharge. Sure, a group that agrees to work together by changing their skills around to accomodate each other might find a use for this, but I doubt a 7 energy gain on signet use is all that much to get excited about. Most people find they have to learn how to manage their energy on their own. Batteries are just luxuries. Wang 01:08, 30 December 2006 (CST) :If you're running Focused Anger at 100% (attribute 10), you charge Lyric of Zeal in 3 hits. Since the likely speed buff is Aggressive Refrain, most likely 3.375 seconds buffed, and 4.5 seconds unbuffed. :1 second cast, 5 second recharge, 10 energy at 16 motivation; ::3.21 pips of energy regeneration in equivalent buffed if all attacks hit. (3.33 with a 33% attack speed buff) ::2.86 pips of energy regeneration in equivalent unbuffed if all attacks hit. :For comparison, Aria of Zeal and Zealous Anthem net 1.09 pips for allies able to take advantage of them, though they do so on demand. :The problem is, of course, finding decent signets to use with it. Good signets are far and few to begin with, but even more troublesome is getting signets that recharge quickly enough to use with Lyric of Zeal. The other conditions given are certainly not difficult to meet; Focused Anger is amazing in its own right and is often used to fuel adrenal shouts and chants. :However, if one can squeeze in the signets somehow, even if they're largely jank otherwise, the energy gained is certainly decent as long as the engine is running smoothly. Merengue 06:48, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Look at it this way, if you team up with a caster with Ether Signet + warriors with healing signet you know that before you go and equip this to support them. If you're together with people without a single signet, you don't equip this in the first place. It's a good skill in my opinion. Seb2net 11:54, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::Signet of Rejuvenation,Healing Signet, Boon Signet, Signet of Malice and the ever-popular Signet of Lost Souls. All good or popular signets with a fast recharge.172.141.193.204 18:41, 22 May 2007 (CDT) I simply have no idea how to change this, but the progression shown is incorrect. From 0-16 it's: 1, 1, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7, 7, 8, 8. I don't know if this was changed recently or what. --67.172.14.127 11:21, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Glowing Signet Aren't Glowing Signet and this made for each other? I'll add a note for now. 82.32.251.74 11:53, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :No. If you have to rely on glowing signet then something is probably wrong with your build. however it does work incredibly well with Castigation Signet and Signet of Corruption to assist allies.-- 17:59, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Deadly Arts spikecallers (P/As ) use Glowing Signet to fuel their energy :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:30, 23 January 2009 (UTC)